


Dreams

by azureSadist



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akuma, D. Gray Man - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Noah - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureSadist/pseuds/azureSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were one of the first Akuma ever made by the dear Millennium Earl, however, you've been in a deep sleep for the last few decades. However, now that the war between the Exorcists and the Noah is becoming more heated, you awaken. What will you do to please your masters?<br/>!Currently on Hiatus/Being Rewritten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Asleep

The day the Exorcists and Finders had discovered you was a dreary one. Your body lay in a cave deep within the mountains of Germany. It appeared that a blizzard was roaring fiercely outside, but inside the cave, a fire hissed with wood being tossed into it. Three Exorcists and five Finders sat around the fire. Your body had been found in the middle of the snowstorm, and the Finders, thinking that you were human, hurriedly brought you into the safety of the cave. They had laid your body by the fire and wore worried looks on their faces. Humans, how foolish.

 

However, you remained unconscious. You sensed no need as of now to be awake, as your masters had made no move to do so. So, you remained asleep. Yes, asleep. Most Akuma did not require sleep and neither did you. But you were dreaming. That was also a quality Akuma did not possess. In your dream, you lucid dream. Lucid dreaming meant that you could control your own dreams, even as you slept. You always had the generally same dream. Obey the Noah, grant them any kind of ultimate happiness, be praised.

 

That kind of thing.

 

You were aware of the presence of both Exorcists and Finders, and that of the fire. It warmed your solid ice body, and it made your black blooded heart pump quickly. Color began to return to your paled face and heat began to flood your system. One of the Finders, a young man by the name of Carter, kept his eye on you while the others ate. He continued to check up on you by checking your pulse and body heat. He informed the others on how your health was seemingly increasing. It’s not that you ever really felt the cold, you just paid no attention to it.

 

Carter continued to gaze over your long frozen form, before the others waved him back over. “Have we patched in with Headquarters yet?” He questioned, before one of the Exorcists shook his head,”Afraid not. The storm is interfering with the signal. We’ll have to wait it out until morning, or until the storm passes.” he stated as he crossed his arms and laid down.

 

It was only a few hours that had passed before the storm had finally let up. It was nearly at the crack of dawn when the Golems had come back online. All of the Exorcists and Finders had fallen during the night, as they thought that they’d be safe with the storm to protect them from nature’s predators. However, it was in the middle of the night that you had fully thawed from that frozen state. Now, there was nothing in the way of any of your masters giving orders to you. It was around the same time that the Golems had come back online that you heard it.

 

An order.

 

It was faint, probably due to most of the family being far away. But surely you had heard it loud and clear in your head. Your body awoke, ready for action to follow out ordered. First you started off slow, only being able to twitch your fingers. Before long, you were able to open your eyes and clench your hands into fists. Your mark of being an Akuma, the star that your dearest Earl Millenium had bestowed upon you, burned fiercely on your chest. It caused you stir more and more, before you sat up sharply with a dull glare. You were never one to show humans joy or anger, for you were always calm and collected. Once again, the order rang out in your head, making you narrow your eyes.

 

Kill anyone who opposed the family.

 

Kill the Exorcists, and show them no mercy.

 

This would be an easy task for you, or at least you thought. Sure, there were Exorcists back when you had been first created, but they were weak and easy to crush. You didn’t know about all these new weapon styles and technology. And you especially didn’t know a whole lot about the current Noah family, but that wouldn’t stop you from following orders.

 

You arose to your feet, and the tattered trousers you wore slightly fluttered as you did so, as did the rest of your clothing. All you ever really wore were a simple pair of pants, a white dress shirt, and a cloak that had gone down to your midthigh. You found no need to wear shoes, because you had always been outside when the family sent you on a mission. Now, they were all battered and torn, and could hardly be called clothing. It was to be expected really, you did shut down over 30 years ago.

 

You looked towards the slumbering Exorcists and Finders, before directing your attention towards the Golems that were watching you. They were strange, and very foreign. You saw things with those kinds of qualities as threats. You walked over towards one of the five Golems while the sounds of your feet patting against the ground echoed across the walls of the quiet cave. You silently took it into your hand, before studying it for a moment. A light shake was given to the piece of machinery, before you merely crushed it in your hand.

 

You opened your hand and allowed the bits of scrap to fall to the cave floor before you turned towards the other Golems. This was fun~ They cracked and broke with the most satisfying of sounds. You continued to remain collected as a straight expression wore itself on your face as the Golems released sounds of alarm. The sounds awoke the Exorcists and Finders, whom of which seemed alarmed that one of their Golems had been reduced to nothing.

 

Two of the Exorcists shouted at you in strange accents. What that English? It sounded as if they were asking who, or what, you exactly were. You merely glared at them before closing your eyes and breathing slowly. You couldn’t let them confuse or aggravate you. You were determined to stay calm. When you had first been brought back by the Earl, you had a very bad habit of exploding in rage...but luckily now you had it under control.

 

You reopened your eyes and gazed to the Exorcists that appeared to be yelling at you. Their voices were unable to reach your ears, because you could feel a deep pressure building in your chest. Suddenly, a loud blaring sound erupted from your throat, causing the cave to shake and rumble. The confined space increased your power, which made the Exorcists and Finders, along with those pesky Golems, to blow up like living bombs. Their guts, blood and others splashed against the walls, ceiling and floors, and across your ratty clothing. You looked at the spot that the group was prior to the blast.

 

You glanced down at yourself and grunted when you found yourself covered in a delightfully colored liquid. Looks like you’d have to get some new apparel. You turned and exited the cave while pleasurable shivers ran up and down your spine. You hadn’t seen a kill like that in forever. You never, ever dreamed of massacring innocents or slaughtering Exorcists in his dreams. You always dreamt of praise from your masters. You only dreamed of happiness.

 

You rose a hand when you reached the outside of the cave. The sun was shining for once, which made you feel a sense of nostalgia. You tested your body’s abilities before even thinking about reporting to any of your masters. It appeared as if everything was fully functional. You kicked one of your feet against the ground, which sent you flying through the air a few good kilometers.

 

-Noah POV-

 

The Earl was his phone room, sitting in his rocking chair while knitting a nice little scarf for Road. She was going to Swedan next week, and it was going to be cold. He had been humming when he had suddenly received a call. Strange, it was on phone five, which was a line only used for occurrences with his Akuma. He set down one of the knitting needles with care before picking up the phone.

 

“Hello~?” Came his raspy and creaky voice, greeting one of his human accomplices. He released a sound of wonder as he reported a strange Akuma jumping through different towns. The stranger thing was, they couldn’t tell the level of the Akuma. It was too intelligent to be a level 1, and seemed to have a sort of self awareness and personality. So, they were saying that the Akuma they spotted was above a level 2 or 3. Well, he guessed his knitting would have to be put on hold. He set the project in a basket before hiding it away in a place none of the family members would think to find it. After that, he headed off towards the Ark so he could go to the next predicted location of the strange Akuma.

 

Not too long after, he found himself in a small town in France. And before long, he heard the frightened yells and screams of the humans living there. He hummed in glee as he held Lero on his shoulder. He strolled calmly along the cobblestone road and soon found himself in town square. There, in the center of the square, was a male standing in an active fountain. The Earl recognized the male all too well. With piercingly cold (e/c) eyes and and now wet (h/l) (h/c) hair stuck to his head. Yes, even now the Earl could recognize him.

  
“My precious Akuma~”


	2. Chapter 2: Half Awake

Your eyes gazed on the form of that of your most important master, the Millennium Earl. Even now, he still pretty much acted the same. His chuckles escaped into the air and through his teeth, before piercing your ears with the creakiness. Your eyes tracked him as he approached. Water ran down from your hair to your face, and onto the rest of your form. “My dear (F/n), where have you been hiding all these years~?” He asked gleefully before swinging Lero in a circle. You didn’t speak, you couldn’t. Your voice would undoubtedly crack from all those years without correct moisture in your throat.

You turned your head upwards towards the line of water spurting from the fountain that was above you, before opening your mouth and downing the fresh cool water. You continuously gulped down the water, and you could hear your beloved Earl chuckling behind you. After you were satisfied, you pulled your head away and looked back at the Earl. “Come to me, my Akuma. Come to your master.” He commanded and you stepped out of the fountain. Your eyes were trained on the ground, but your mind however, was completely on the Earl.

Water dripped from your feet and onto the cobblestone outside the fountain. You stepped in front of the Earl before kneeling before him on one leg. “Now answer me my cherished Akuma: Are you still faithful to your creator?” He asked with a tilt of his head as if he were judging you. You keep your head down as your eyes close involuntarily,”Yes, I am still your faithful Akuma my Earl.” you told him. He chuckled a bit before reaching his hand out and ruffling your (h/c) hair. “Good. You’re still the same wonderful Akuma I brought into this afterlife. So loyal, even after all these years.” He praised, before you started to feel red in the face from a dark blush. 

A dark portal created by the ark opened behind the Earl, and he chuckled before swinging Lero once again. He instructed you to go through it, which you obediently did. You looked around to see the inside of the ark, or more specifically, the phone room. You had been in here quite a few times before. However, it looked like the amount of phones had increased drastically since you had been here last. Lero flew off further into the ark, leaving you with the chuckling Earl.

“Welcome home!” 

Came the sudden feminine and cheery voice of Road, whom jumped onto the Earl happily. She eyed you for a moment before blinking in a sudden realization,”Hey...Isn’t he…?” “Yes, this was one of the very first Akuma ever created~” the Earl and Road conversed. You just stood there studying them and they did the the same to you. After a moment, Road giggled and jumped off of the Earl and onto you, hugging you tightly as if you were another member of the family.

You were not surprised at this, no, there was no reason to be. This was just Road’s personality, and you had learned to accept it long ago. “Well! I want to go dress him up!” She exclaimed happily to the Earl, whom wagged his index finger towards her,”Don’t you think he should meet the family first~?” “In those rags? Yeah right! He could hardly impress a hobo like Tyki in them!” she said with a pout, and the Earl laughed a bit.

“I suppose you’re right. Why don’t you get him cleaned up and bring him to dinner when you’re done?” The Earl asked before leaving. Road cheered happily before grabbing your cold and wet hand, and then pulling you along to a new room. It seemed like it was Road’s room, her home away from home. She went over to a closet and rummaged through it a bit before pulling out a black tuxedo with a pale lavender dress shirt and a dark purple silk tie. She set it on the bed before pulling you into a bathroom.

White tiles lined with smaller black ones were set on the floor, and smaller sized tiles on the walls complimented the color scheme. There lay a glass door shower in front of the two of you, ready to be turned on at any moment. Road told you to take your tattered cloak off, which you did. It made a light smack as it hit the floor. She then left the room after telling you to take a shower and get cleaned.

You washed your hair with a combined shampoo and conditioner, before washing your body with a bar of soap. You didn't stop until you were completely free of grime and clean enough to hear squeaks whenever you rubbed your hands against you skin. You quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around yourself. Road came in after a minute and took you back to her room, where she had you get dressed. She closed her eyes and turned her back as you did so, before you told her respectively that you were done.

However, it seemed that you had even more to do. Road had you clip your nails, brush your teeth, and put on cologne. However, just as you thought you were finished, Road held up a hairbrush and a pair of hair clipping scissors.

Gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I was thinking about making this before Allen became an Exorcist. I'm not sure how long these things around going to be, but hopefully next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I do not own D. Gray Man nor it's characters. I merely own the idea of the story.


End file.
